


Rin's Downtime

by propofthedead



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ABDL, Daddy/Little-Freeform, Diaper, Diapered Rin, Diapers, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Little Rin, Possible Threesome, Rin needs love, True Cross, Wetting, Yaoi, diaper use, odd cuteness, tail fluff equals baby in demon, tbdl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propofthedead/pseuds/propofthedead
Summary: Rin being the son of Satan and inheriting the unholy blue flames of his father never really gets a break between being a weapon for the Vatican and constantly having to deal with being berated and talked down to from other exorcist who think that Rin would kill them if he wanted to. So after having to deal with snide comments behind his back right after fighting the impure king for them Rin discovered something odd that made him feel safe. But with Rin having next to no time to enjoy himself in private was happy when the weekend was to himself and happily diapered himself up for relaxing night. Unaware of what might happen down the road.





	1. Peaceful for now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of this type and if you have some flame you want to give me then fine go ahead but I would appreciate comments that will further improve my writing skills. 
> 
> And if you are going to flame just keep in mind I didn't force you to read it you did that to yourself and you had plenty of warnings in the tags.

Rin sighed as he entered the haunted dormitory tail limp expressing how much the week had drained him. From Bon getting on his case again about being the son of Satan, to the flame control exercises that Shura has been drilling into his skull he was just happy to be in an empty dorm for the weekend. Yukio and Shura was called out to work on a special case that required the two of them and Kuro to weed out a demon’s nest before it gets too out of hand.

“Hmmm I think I deserve a nice weekend,” Rin said smiling a bit as he went up the stairs grabbing a few bottles of water tail wagging a little in his excitement and entering a room a few doors down from Yukio’s and his room. Rin smiled as he looked under the bed pulling out a pale blue box. The contents of the box contain things that only Kuro knows about being, as Rin would say, his baby stuff. Rin smiled laying out a baby blue blanket and getting two thin drug store diapers, a bottle of baby powder, a container of baby wipes and a small pocket knife. Rin smiled cutting a few slits into the first diaper to allow drainage since they are so thin making sure to poke a tail hole through of them. Rin sighs as he got his pants and boxers off and started to diaper himself up making sure that he cleaned and powered in that region.

“Man, thankfully Yukio is out of town,” Rin said, sighing a little as he pulled out a small plushie of the infamous moogle and grabbed his blanket heading back to his room to lounge and read manga with little care in the world. Rin sighed as he laid down on his bed, plushie close to him with his blankie making him snuggled in with his tail peeking out from the side as he read his manga in peace for just a little bit at least.

As he read Rin thought back to the first time he tried diapers in the first place. After having to fight the Unpure King, and seeing some of the people who were affected by the toxins having to wear medical grade diapers. People were still giving Rin glares for his heritage while others seemed to hold him in a new light. But Rin could still feel the glares from others and hear the mutters, “such a disgusting abomination,” “why can’t we just kill him before he kills us all,” “a demon that isn’t a familiar helping us, ptff.”

“Stick your neck out for these guys and they still want to kill you,” Rin thought to himself spotting an almost empty package of the medical diapers with curiosity he took the three diapers from the package and went to a private area. Rin felt up one of the diapers hearing it crinkle in his hands. Thankfully Rin was told to take a break and with his curiosity was growing stronger and stronger he quickly put on the diaper. Rin blushed feeling like an idiot for even thinking about doing this none the less actually doing it but he found it oddly relaxing. Rin sighed a little patting the diaper in curiosity enjoying simply enjoying the feeling of being in the diaper. “I feel like,” Rin thought to himself not sure what to describe it, “I feel like I’m safe and not different,” Rin thought a bit more to himself tugging his tail out so it can swish around making small crinkle noises.

Rin smiled at the memory, and blushed when he remembered that it took the final diaper to wet himself willingly and thus started his way of using diapers as a relaxing method and stress relief along with the plushie won in arcade and the blanket that he found while finding a place to hide his store bought thin diapers.

Rin yawned snuggling into the blanket clutching the plushie close to him. Taking a sip on his bottle of water that he had been nursing on while he read his manga a little more before going to turn off the lights and tail wagging lowly making his diaper crinkle a little a bit before jumping back to his bed like a little kid would. Rin smiled at this small action hugging the moogle plushie happily as he fell asleep under the baby blue blanket tail sticking out a little bit. Dreaming of being able to relax and not be judged for his heritage and maybe have some thicker diapers in his size to make the experience all the better. And of course having some praise whenever he helped out on a dangerous mission with his brother for once.

As Rin slept there was a pair of green eyes spying on Rin from a distance sucking on a lollipop with a bored expression thinking with his limited knowledge on human behavior what Rin is doing with those weird white …underwear he think they are called or maybe not. Amaimon let out a small hum as his behemoth huffed in boredom. “Hmm maybe I can ask big brother what little brother is doing,” Amaimon sighed jumping causally down from a tree branch heading towards his big brother’s room.


	2. Close Calls and a rare demon lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in demon anatomy that could explain Rin's response to diapers with Amaimon and Mephisto. While Rin is dealing with close calls and Bon trying to make Rin feel a bit more included

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays and merry Christmas and hope for a happy new year.

Mephisto smiled happily enjoying a ramen cup of one of his limited editions of a slice of life school girl anime while watching the new episode of the next hottest slice of life anime, “huh humans are so interesting with their ideas of romance and inventions” Mephisto thought to himself.

“Hey brother,” Amaimon said as he hopped through the open window brushing his front of his attire off a little. 

“Ah Amaimon would you care to join me I can give you some ramen,” Mephisto said charismatically to his little brother fangs showing a little bit as he snapped him another cup with a pot of boiling water too.

“No thanks brother but little brother is doing something odd that I wanted to ask you about since you know so much about humans,” Amaimon said a bit annoyed as he looked around eyeing Mephisto’s collection of human junk with a very slight-slight annoyed look.

“Hmmmm, what was he doing exactly?” Mephisto asked peaking in interest of his forging weapon against father.

“He put on weird underwear I believe after adding white powder then taped up the weird underwear and I think it made sounds when he moved too much,” Amaimon said tapping a finger on his chin as he recalled what he saw. “Oh he also was hugging a demon doll or something,” Amaimon said looking at his finger, “but does it make him a lot more fun to fight like that?” Amaimon said snapping his attention to his big brother waiting for a response in his stotic ‘meh’ expression.

“Taped underwear?” Mephisto asked to himself before smiling in a deep grin, “it seems that our baby brother is even more of a baby than we thought,” Mephisto said chuckling a little making Amaimon tilt in his head slightly in confusion. “Are you sure that is the case?” Mephisto asked grinning from ear to ear a little gaining a nod from Amaimon. “Now you see Amaimon some humans like wearing items that are to help in the care of infants since they can’t control their toileting problems. However some people like to wear them out of stress, medical issues, wanting to feel safe and even the occasional thinking its sexy, some even wear them just because they are lazy,” Mephisto explained gaining a small oh sound from Amaimon.

“Is that why Rin still has his baby tuft on his tail?” Amaimon asked remember when a humanoid demon is born their tail retains a thing called baby tuft on their tails till they enter full maturity, a fact not really known to the Vatican.

“Depends Rin could be doing this on his own being a son of our father and being human while having both sides wanting to kill you is not that peaceful for him,” Mephisto said humming slightly. “I wonder how I can use this to my advantage.” Mephisto said tapping his finger on the table in thought.

“So it doesn’t help him fight at all?” Amaimon said sighing a bit disappointed that won’t make Rin want to fight him more, “but should I even fight someone who is essentially a demon baby?” Amaimon thought to himself a bit trouble before deciding that he should still fight him reasoning that he is in a prime fighting body.

“Ah I think I know how to use this to my advantage,” Mephisto smiled a bit at his idea deciding to wait before he put his idea into fruition.

 

Mourning came with light peeking through Rin’s window bathing the demon hybrid in warm sunlight showing him hugging his moogle plushie and his baby blue blanket askew showing the still fresh and unused layered diaper. Rin groaned slightly waking up sighing a little before jumping up and putting on a pair of sweatpants in panic, “oh wait Yukio is still out,” Rin muttered relaxing grabbing his moogle plushie and bringing it down with him to the kitchen with him. Rin smiled and started making some scramble eggs for himself humming a little as he did so tail swishing back and forth crinkling his diaper a little bit.

“Okumura- sensei!” Bon called as he entered the dorm knocking on the door loudly making Rin jump in surprise letting some on his pee leak from his last night bottle of water and not going to the bathroom that night making him flood his layered diaper. “I have to drop something off for you,” Bon said as he entered with a box marked with the Vatican symbol. Bon walked into the kitchen seeing Rin looking down at his pan. “There he is not even looking at me,” Bon thought to himself noticing that Rin would barely look at anyone in his cram class unless they need to work together. “I guess we still kinda deserve it,” Bon said seeing Rin’s tail curling around his leg to stay out of sight a little bit. 

 

“Oh hey Bon,” Rin said looking up after subsiding his blush from his sudden use of his diaper quickly putting his breakfast on a plate before it could burn feeling his diaper squish quietly from the movement of getting a plate.

“Erm where is your brother?” Bon asked feeling a bit uncomfortable not wanting to face Rin now without a game plan of sorts. Bon looked around spotting the moogle plushie, “is that Rin’s? Well its better than that weirdo’s hand puppets,” Bon thought thinking it was a bit cute.

“He had to go on a mission over the weekend, so he will be back on Monday,” Rin said panicking on the inside wondering how long will Bon be here or how long will it take Bon to find he is not only wearing but wetted the diapers. “You can leave your things for him here and he can look at it when he gets back,” Rin said looking a bit annoyed in attempt to make it seem normal tail whipping around a little.

“Yeah I guess that will do,” Bon said trying to think of a way to make him open up just a little bit, “hey um Shima has been bugging me to go with him to an arcade wanna join?” Bon asked thinking of it on the spot. 

“Er sure I guess,” Rin said taking a bite out of his egg, “are you sure you want me to come along though?” Rin asked raising an eyebrow at the unusual request

“Yeah of course Rin you can come along,” Bon said saying with a bit of determination giving Rin his dead serious expression. “This can be good and who knows maybe there is a crane game Rin could get more of those plushies,” Bon said thinking of a way to hang out with Rin even though it was with Shima.

“Fine but only because I have some money to play with it,” Rin said with huff seeming to pout a little bit. “Just get out of here so I can change dude,” Rin thought to himself tail shaking in nervousness, making Bon look over to see how it moves before Rin noticed and stopped his tail from moving.

“Alright we are coming by tomorrow in the mourning ok?” Bon asked getting a grunting nod from Rin before sitting his papers on the table and leaving the spooky dormitory. “That could’ve gone better,” Bon muttered sighing a little thinking that was the first step to a thousand mile journey.

“Thank god he finally left,” Rin said letting out that breath he didn’t know he had held leaning against the counter. “I’m surprised he didn’t notice,” Rin said relieved. Rin was smiling a bit getting pretty close to living his inner fantasy and was able to get away with it on top of that, “I wonder if I can get away with it tomorrow as well?” Rin pondered smiling with a small blush looking at his moogle plushie as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Mephisto and Amaimon have in store for Rin.
> 
> And I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer now that I kinda know how I want this story to flow.
> 
> Either way hope you guys enjoyed and leave a comment if you want add your criticism


	3. Demonic Botherly Teasing and Friendly Agruments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon decides to play with Rin a little with a surprise visit. Meanwhile Bon and Shima are going over their plan for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and happy belated new years.
> 
> Also please if you have reviews leave them in the comments so I may improve.

Rin sighed as he hugged his plushie after finishing his breakfast thinking about the situation that has just happened making Rin smile his tail wagging a bit. “I can’t believe that I got away without him noticing them,” Rin thought to himself happily as he rushed to the special room with his moogle in hand waddling slightly from the soggy diaper that was around his waist. Rin sighed as he took his pants off blushing as he felt his diaper hang heavily before taking it off and wiping away any remaining wetness from himself.

“Hmmmm it’s the still the weekend why not?” Rin said smiling as he put on a single diaper making sure to powder it well, sighing a little. “But I still need to do homework,” Rin said groaning a little as he went back to the bedroom, moogle plushie held closely to his chest.

“That sounds really boring,” said a bland voice belong to a certain green haired demon that was hanging upside down on a beam in the room with a lollipop in his mouth. “How about a game instead?” Amaimon asked as he landed on floor after flipping off the beam.

 

“Amaimon!” Rin yelled, blushing slightly as he tossed the moogle plushie aside diving for his Kurikara only for Amaimon pushing him away with a hand on his face much like an older sibling would do to you when you try to take their stuff.

“No not fighting, big brother said I can’t fight with you for a while so instead we are playing a game,” Amaimon said letting a small disappointed sigh escape around his lollipop as he pushed Rin back to the ground earing the crinkling noise again. “Huh this looks like a fun toy,” Amaimon said as picked up the moogle plushie tossing it up a little.

 

“Oi let Martin go!” Rin said blushing hotly reaching out for the plushie. Amaimon hummed using the sheathed Kurikara to poke Rin away making him roll away.

“Oh yeah little human kids like naming these things,” Amaimon hummed as he held the plushie by the moogle’s pompom ball antenna. “Hmmm maybe I will keep Martin just so I’m not bored, huh baby broter,” Amaimon said dryly taunting Rin tossing Martin up and down as he waited for a response from his little brother.

“I’m notta baby!” Rin retorted blushing a bit tail snapping down in a pout glaring at the demon king of earth. Rin looked to see if there was a way to get Martin and the Kurikara back quickly. Rin tried to jump at Martin and the Kurikara only for Amaimon to jump out of the way again holding both of them sucking air down around his lollipop as a thought pop in his head.

“You know let’s try tag except like humans tag me and you can your toys back,” Amaimon said humming a little as he found a little work around big brothers rule of no fighting for something better than just laying around. “Come on try to get it back baby brother,” Amaimon said holding Martin in front of him by the antenna making him bounce as he hopped away from another charge by Rin.

“Let him go you are going to breakhim!” Rin yelled as he chased after Amaimon blue fire surrounding the tip of his tail and making his small little horns growling as he kept running after Amaimon. “Get back here damnit!” Rin yelled as Amaimon continue to avoid him

 

Bon sighed as he finally made it back to his dorm room collapsing on the bed that wasn’t bunked with Shima or Konekomaru sighing to himself, “I can’t believe I panicked like that,” Bon muttered to himself. “Ok so you panicked and told him a lie but it’s a very doable lie, all I need is for Shima to be on bored with this and make it so he wanted to go,” Bon muttered looking up a little.

“Shima needs to be on board with what,” Shima asked looking down at Bon from the top bunk smiling as he looked down at him. Shima let out a small yawn having woken up just now his pink in a wreck as normal per waking up.

Bon let out a deep sigh, “I had to bring some papers over for Sensei and Rin was by himself,” Bon started to explain groaning a little bit at his own stupidity.

“And let me guess you tried to do something with him to make up for the fact that he saved your temple even though we all turned our backs to him when into Demon mode,” Shima said in a bored tone having heard this multiple times being lamented from Bon after the whole incident with the Impure King attacking his temple. “And you are still hard set on your pride making him feel welcome again even though you could just say ‘I’m sorry’,” Shima said saying it as it was the most simplest thing in the world.

“Oh shut it, just come along tomorrow to the arcade and make it seem like you wanted to drag me along,” Bon said irked at Shima’s bored and mocking response.

Shima hummed a little, “hmmmm I guess I can play along does he have any preferences to what games he would like?” Shima asked thinking about all the different things arcades have to offer.

“Maybe those claw machines I saw that he had a stuffed thing with him when I brought those papers,” Bon said trying to think what that bat like puff ball thing was.

“Stuffed thing you mean like a plushie,” Shima said laughing a little bit. “How cute just like every bit of a little kid,” Shima thought to himself humming a little bit. “Do you know what it is?” Shima asked wanting to see if there was anything to gain from this.

“It had like a weird pompom on a string attached to its forehead and purple bat wings,” Bon said humming a little as he put his finger on his chin as remembered the details of the plushie.

“Oh I think what he has is a Moogle,” Shima said thanking himself for covering the basic of cute game characters just in case of cute gamer girls. “They’re these cute little characters used by the Final Fantasy games and kingdom hearts.” Shima explained chuckling a little.

“A Moogle,” Bon groaned slightly not too familiar with anything in the realm of video games.

“No worrries I have just the place in mind maybe if you’re lucky enough you can win something as a ‘thank you for saving me from the mad slacker Shima’,” Shima air quoted chuckling a little as Bon gave him an even more pissed off look. “What? You pulled me into this, so I get to do this,” Shima retorted giving Bon a lazy smile from the top of this bunk. “Hmmm I wonder how Rin would enjoy tomorrow,” Shima wondered to himself.

“Fine fine,” Bon replied tsking a little laying down on his bed a little smirking to himself thinking that this should more than help patch up the tension that Rin had between Bon and Shima at the very least and maybe open again. “Hmmm but still Rin was acting weird maybe it will take a bit longer than I hope. Or maybe he was embarrassed to have the Moogle out,” Bon thought to himself sighing a little bit.

 

“Oi I tagged you so give me back Martin!” Rin yelled glaring at Amaimon who still hold the Kurikara and the Moogle plushie in his hands sucking on his lollipop still.

“You can have your sword back, I just don’t get the appeals of this thing,” Amaimon said holding the Moogle plushie by its Atenna with his claw like nails giving it his usual bored expression. Holding his hand out to catch Rin’s face when he tries to rush Amaimon to get Martin, only for Amaimon put it more out of his reach. “I mean there is nothing special with this thing it doesn’t bite or fight or anything,” Amaimon sighed fingers slipping around the antenna from Rin trying to through him around with his relatively normal strength making his demon claws snap through the antenna.

Rin immeadiately stopped what he was doing looking at the separated antenna and additional scratches to the top of Moogle plushie making him stop charging at Amaimon looking at his ripped plushie on the ground.

“Opps,” Amaimon said blandly looking at the plushie and seeing that Rin had tears collecting in his eyes a little as he tries to keep the stuffing coming out of the plushie. “Maybe big bro can fix it,” Amaimon offered knowing that if Rin would go demon again Mephisto would have his head. All Rin gave him was a dark glare his blue eyes jagging a little while his pupil turned red in anger.

“Get out!” Rin yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably noticed that I like the moogle plushie. Well I am a fan of final fantasy and I also feel its the perfect plushie for Rin.
> 
> Either way thank you guys for reading.


	4. Poor Martin, and a Shima and Bon pep Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is on a cool down of sorts, Bon and Shima are prepping each other meanwhile Amaimon is acting just a little more brotherly, as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, one I just got back to college, two my laptop that I had crapped out on me so I had to get a new one, three I have been doing different stuff that takes a lot of my weekends and free time, and finally I kinda have a dip in productivity so know that this was a bit hard to write but I'm trying to push through this dip. And remember please read and review and give me feedback so I can be a better writer.  
> Also I'm trying to write longer chapters too so that way you kinda get more bang for your buck. And yes you will see more of love triangle develop in the arcade.
> 
> PS. I might make Yukio be either mutual about Rin's little time or be a jerk about, all depends really on how I want the plot to develop.

Amaimon held his hands up in mock surrender and quickly left the dorm leaving the broken moogle plushie behind on the floor for Rin to gather up instead. Rin whimpered as he picked up the moogle and its bulbous antenna, the black string fraying at the ends at which it snapped. Rin sighed sadly keeping tears back in check, “you are still my favorite,” Rin said sadly to the broken moogle plush. Rin sighed a little as he hugged the moogle sadly going back to the room with his special box to hide the moogle antenna tucking it away from his sight. “I’ll get you fixed soon enough you just got to wait,” Rin said sadly hugging the moogle closely to himself. Rin felt a little better still hugging the moogle closely to himself as he felt his tail wag slowly making the diapers he wore crinkle slightly in the movement of his tail making him feel more and more relax.

Rin smiles a little as he relaxed a little into more to his more baby side sighing a little as he did so hoping that at least the arcade tomorrow to will fun with Bon and Shima. “Hmmm too bad I can’t bring you Mog, but maybe I can win you a friend,” Rin said smiling looking down at his moogle plush calming down a bit from Amaimon’s unwelcomed game of tag. Rin smiled a little and started to have some fun around with his plushie and relaxing weekend.

 

Mephisto hummed at his desk seeing his brother Amaimon hop through a window, “ah so how was your play date,” Mephisto asked smirking a little. 

“Did not go too well,” Amaimon said neutrally, “I played a game with him didn’t even fight him like you said to,” Amainmon said dryly to himself still a bit upset not being able to fight with his little brother.

“What did you do?” Mephisto asked smirking a little knowing that this has to be good with his younger brothers.

“I stole that soft toy and forced him into a game of tag,” Amaimon said humming a little, “Oh and I think I broke it so can you fix it?” Amaimon asked looking at Mephisto knowing he can do it in his own little ways.

“Really? You broke your little brother’s toy,” Mephisto said humming a little flicking Amaimon on the nose, “fine I will have it fix when he goes to have fun.” Mephisto said going back to focusing on his work as the so called principle of the academy.

“What do you mean go have fun?” Amaimon asked thinking Rin is going to be having a fight or something soon. And of course why shouldn’t Amaimon fight with his brother when Rin was going to have fun.

“The human kind not the demon kind,” Mephisto said knowing what Amaimon was implying. “Besides I don’t think baby brother would like it if you try to have fun with him,” Mephisto advised smile darkening to warn off any ideas for Amaimon.

“That sounds boring,” Amaimon said sucking on a sucker he pulled out of Mephisto’s desk to keep entertain for the time being.

 

“Ugh so that was Final Fantasy,” Bon said groaning a little in their dorm from Shima explaining the ins and outs of the Final Fantasy series and the appeal of what Rin had a Moogle plushie with him.

“Eyup and if you think if Rin is a fan of it like the plushie suggest then I think I might know an arcade that has final fantasy prizes,” Shima said smirking a little, “a lot of girls surprisingly like the cute creatures from there.

“Um Bon if you really like Rin then you should apologize and try to ask him out or something like that?” Konekomaru asked looking at Bon. “I mean Rin seems direct enough with everything,” he said looking up from his book on his bed.

“Konekomaru, when it comes to love you have to make sure the feeling is mutual otherwise everything in your personal life could be destroyed,” the pink-haired romancer said. “Not too much who is the love-meister here?” Shima questioned getting a small yes from Konekomaru. “Exactly now Bon if you really want to make a good impression then try a crane getting that one plushie for Rin,” Shima said smiling.

“Ok but I never play those games,” Bon said a bit nervous thinking about getting some sort of plushie for Rin. “But what happens if I don’t get?” Bon asked not so sure never having the time to play games like that living with the monks.

“Then you might have to think hard about buying a plushie then,” Shima said simply making Bon frown heavily.

“What else what could I do then?” Bon asked thinking about the unluckiness he would experience when Rin thinks he’s not doing it serious.

“Well he is a dude so maybe talk to him seriously with some sweets he likes,” Shima said shrugging a little knowing very little about dating guys.

“That’s a big help!” Bon yelled sarcastically to Shima.

“Actually out of all the advice Shima gave you that was probably the best one,” Konekomaru said softly.

“That’s not helping!” Bon yelled a little before letting out a deep sigh trying to calm down a bit. “If it’s meant to be it will be me,” Bon explained trying to calm himself.

“No worries Bon, as long as you act nice then everything should work out,” Konekomaru said, “And if Rin is not interested that way then well you guys can at least be friends.” Konekomau sighed a little as he went back to read. Leaving Bon blushing a little but nodding in agreement.

“Sides as long as you have fun lover boy, Rin will probably like you a bit more,” Shima snickered teasing Bon a bit. “Now you should ready for tomorrow,” Shima said smirking at Bon getting a tsk in return from the rooster.

 

Rin sighed a little as he came out of the shower making sure to gently dry his sensitive tail before putting on his double diaper on. Rin sighed happily as he was padded up again tail curling around himself again, this time layering three diapers sighing a bit from his long day from having to deal with Amaimon and having Martin ripped made him want to feel a bit better yawning a little. Smirking a little as he got a shirt on and went back to his room happily going back to a coloring book that he got from a bookstore that was for adults. Rin smiled as he laid on his blue baby blanket with Martin under his arm coloring away till he got tired and crawled into bed.

Rin woke up to knocking and calling of his name. “Come Rin we are going to be late,” Shima called up from the entry of the dormitory Bon entering behind him.

“Just give me a second!” Rin said blushing a little getting up quickly gasping when he saw that he wet himself gulping a little. “Shit, shit, shit,” Rin muttered to himself shocked that he wetted the bed diaper giving a wet squish to give him proof he needed.


	5. Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally go on that date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest but i feel like I wrote badly on this one but a friend of mine say its fine so blame him not me!

“Oh come on, shit, shit, shit,” Rin said panicking to himself gulping as he started to strip away of his diapers seeing the damage done. Rin gulped seeing that the diapers were on the verge of leaking making him worry even more. “Okay okay I mean probably relaxed a little too much last night,” Rin muttered to himself.

“Rin come on we need to get going,” Shima called up from the entrance of the haunted dormitory waiting with Bon. Bon was pacing a little antsy over his little date and affection for Rin. “Bon calm down he is probably just slow when he wakes up,” Shima said reassuring Bon.

“I know I know I’m still just nervous,” Bon hissed in embarrassment slowly forcing his blush. “What if he changes his mind last second, I can’t try to be his friend or more if I can’t through the first door,” Bon explained keeping quiet.

“Be down in a few!” Rin yelled down there sighing as he went into his special room to change himself. “Maybe I should wear some just in case,” Rin said gulping with a blush on his face as he got three diapers out this time knowing that he might leak with two diapers blushing hotly when he finished powdering and taping up the thin diapers. Rin sighs as he put on sweat pants on and a dark blue shirt and black jacket sighing a little tail wagging a little making muffle crinkles while Rin quickly went down the stairs. “Thanks for waiting,” Rin said sighing a little.

“No problem Rin come on we might miss the girls at the arcade!” Shima said as he started to push Rin and Bon out the dormitory pushing them through the True Cross Academy. Rin was blushing the whole entire way but keeps calm unknowingly wrapping his tail around Shima’s arm as he was being pushed to the arcade.

“Hmmm seems like Rin is going off,” Mephisto said smirking as he snapped his fingers to bring the broke moogle plushie with his little antenna. And with another snap a small demon that looked like a little cherub with a needle sewing the two back together while disappearing into the plushie.

“Hmmm oh those puppet demons,” Amaimon observed sucking on a sucker while making loud clicking noise. “Don’t they normally cause nightmares for humans,” Amaimon said humming as he looked at his older brother.

“Yes normally Shuppets tend to cause nightmares but I just want to help our little brother with his problem is all,” Mephisto said smirking with his normal mischievous look. Smirking knowing that Rin was going to need a little jumpstart. “You know he might like you more if you don’t fight him all the time when he doesn’t want to,” Mephisto said grinning to Amaimon.

“That doesn’t sound like fun at all,” Amaimon said blankly looking at Mephisto pulling out an empty stick from his mouth and pointing it at the direction of where Rin is. “He has father flames why wouldn’t I want to fight him?” Amaimon asked giving a blank stare which Mephisto interrupts as ‘it seems obvious’ face.

“Could make him want ‘spar’ with you,” Mephisto said snapping the doll back to Rin’s room smirking a little. Amaimon hummed at the idea seeming to be intrigued.

Shima sighed as they finally got on the bus to head to the arcade, “Hey Rin your tail is wrapped around my arm,” Shima said blushing a little a tugging on Rin’s tail a little making Rin eep a little.

“Hey it’s sensitive,” Rin said taking his tail away from Shima rubbing it where it was grabbed. Rin sighed a little thanking that Shima didn’t notice his diaper butt. “Sorry but you surprised,” Rin said about a huff grumbling a little.

“My bad my bad I didn’t know it was sensitive,” Shima said nervously laughing it off while brushing the back of his head. “It’s so soft,” Shima thought to himself looking at the tail imagining a perverted neko-maid fantasy.

“Oi Shima snap out of it,” Bon said shaking Shima, actually a little jealous of Shima getting to touch Rin’s tail a little. “You ready to lose some games?” Bon asked to Rin smirking a little bit smug.

“Oh it is on,” Rin said smiling tail wagging a bit behind him as much as it can on the bus making muffled crinkle noise being drowned out by the others.

“Ah we’re here,” Shima said happily leading the two off the bus showing them a cornor arcade, “The Gamer’s Code”, “there are a lot of games here from DDR to the classics and not to mention some fun gamer girls” Shima said smirking a little.

“Let’s go!” Rin said with awe, tail effectively wagging as Rin happily rushed to the arcade to get into it. Rin’s eyes let up when he saw the crane machines seeing different plushies of all kinds till he saw one   
filled with different color Chocobo’s in a machine.

“Oi wait up,” Bon called out getting inside with Rin clamping on his tail to get him to stop making Rin yelp. “You need to keep the tail in mind otherwise you might someone an unwanted temperament,” Bon hissed a little.

“Ok, ok, ok, just let go,”Rin said whining forcing his tail to keep calm while trying to get Bon to let go. 

Bon sighed and let go just as Shima got in between the two arms over his shoulder, “oh come on stop being a sour puss and let’s have some fun,” Shima said as he starts going over the DDR machines where some of the girls seem to be gathering around leaving Bon and Rin alone for a bit.

“Do you like that stuff?” Bon asked gesturing to the multi-colored Chocobo’s in the claw machine.

“Er yeah Final Fantasy is pretty awesome,” Rin said smirking a little before he noticed Bon going up to the machine.

“What color do you like the most?” Bon asked pointing to the pile of plushies filled with ton of yellow Chocobo’s and fewer of the additional versions of the Chocobo’s.

“Blue but I can win it,” Rin said pouting a little as Bon started up the claw machine.

“Consider it as a thank you for coming with me. I would have to stuck watching him get beaten with purses if he did something wrong,” Bon said getting a small laugh from Rin. Bon smiled a little making Rin laugh was definitely a good step.

“Ok but then what color do you want?” Rin asked smirking a little. “Cause then I’m going to get you one,” Rin said smirking a bit tail wagging slightly.

“And what am I supposed to do with a plushie?” Bon asked tsking a little when the blue Chocobo slipped through the claws of the machine. “Not to mention a plushie that I don’t know the franchise of that much,” Bon said sighing a little as Rin had his stubborn face on.

“Ummmmmm a little keepsake,”Rin suggested smiling making Bon sighed and look down into the pile of Chocobo’s humming a little. Bon smirked as the blue Chocobo plush fell down through the prize shoot taking it out of there handing it to Rin.

“Fine a yellow since I don’t know it too well,” Bon said giving in, smiling when Rin nodded and dutifully went to take care of obtaining the plushie. “Seems happy to be here although he seems to be tugging on the back of his shirt a bit much,” Bon thought to himself as he saw Rin play with the crane machine.

Rin smiled as he got the plushie on the second try happling handing the yellow plush to Bon. “Wanna play some veruses?” Rin asked gesturing to some 1v1 style arcade games getting a nod from Bon as they played together. “Just can’t go to the dance machines they might see,” Rin thought to himself blushing hotly.

“Good it looks like he is having fun,” Bon thought as he happily played with Rin.

 

“Come on Rin, it’ll be fun,” Shima said as he pushed the two towards the DDR machines. “Besides I’ve been there all day and I still have few songs in me,” Shima added with a small whine to emphasize the all-day part.

“I’m not so sure Shima, I don’t like dancing,” Rin said trying to get out of dancing espically now since they have been there for about three hours and Rin thinking that it would be a waste not to use the diapers he was in decided against better judgement to just pee in them. Even though to Rin it was a bit exciting but still he knew he had to be careful and this was not careful.

“How about a simple song or two, and then we grab a bite to eat or something,” Bon offered sensing Rin’s discomfort but knows that Shima would at least make them do one or two songs one way or another.

“Ok I’ll take but I get to pick your tracks,” Shima said starting up a DDR machine smirking a little as he picked three tracks lining up: I kissed a girl, bubblegum bitch, and a battle theme from Final Fantasy.  
Rin sighed but danced along blushing as he felt the diapers he was wearing squish around as he danced blushing hotly.

Meanwhile Bon was trying to enjoy the game but noticed some quiet noises coming from Rin making him try to listen in more for the sound blushing a little when he was dancing along to bugglegum bitch.

Shima was paying attention to Rin smiling as he simply watch him dance and shake trying to keep up to the beat of the music. Tilting his head when he noticed something a bit off but decides not to comment on it as they started to finish the last song.

Bon was smiling as he finished wiping his brow looking at Rin. Rin was blushing hotly as he finished thankful that the diapers didn’t leak or anything as he was moving about. Tail wagging a little as he thought about the thrill that he got away with wearing and wetting his diapers.

“So Shima is there a café around here?” Bon asked panting a little. Rin nodded in agreement letting out a small sigh.

“Oh um yeah there is one down the street we can get some nice sandwiche there too,” Shima said smiling as he started to pull the two out of the arcade and down the street to ‘The White Strawberry’. “This place is infamous for its strawberry milkshakes,” Shima said happily as he grabbed them a booth.

“Huh this is not a bad place,” Bon said sitting on Rin’s side locking him to the side of the booth

“Yeah not so bad,” Rin said looking around at the decorations mostly being a pink and white overtone.

“Hi welcome to The White Strawberry,” a red-head waitress said giving them little menus, “and today I’ll be serving you, now for drinks the best suggestion would by the White Strawberry special or we have the a chocolate strawberry version of it.”

“Oh I will the chocolate one,” Shima said smirking a little.

“Same here,” Bon said leaning back a little.

“Er I will just have it normal,” Rin said humming a bit while the waitress marked everything down and walking off right afterward. Rin was wagging his tail again excited for the milkshakes.

“Thanks for coming with me you two,” Shima said gasping a little in memory.

“No problem I had fun,” Rin said humming a little looking at the menu a bit.

“Yeah thanks for coming with me Rin, I don’t think I can handle Shima without ya,” Bon said smirking a little making Shima pout while Rin laughed a little.

“See I’m not so bad to hang around with,” Shima said giving Bon a small heated look.

“Sure sure,” Bon said smirking a little before falling to his neutral glare in his face.

Rin smiled as the milkshakes came by and they were able to place their order and get started on eating. Rin had a good time with them minus having to be in need of a change by now but it should be alright and he was still wagging his tail as he ate. Bon and Shima on the other could have sworn to hear little noises but decided not comment on it. 

“Man that was good,” Shima said happily as he finished his food and starts pulling out a little bit of money to pay for his meal with Rin and Bon following suit.

“Huh?” Rin said pulling out a little note, “here’s twenty dollars little brother ~Mephisto” Rin smiled a little as he quickly paid for his meal as well letting out a small yawn.

“Really tired Rin?” Bon asked chuckling a little.

“Yeah I just didn’t sleep well last night,” Rin said blushing a bit.

“Well we should start heading back to the academny anyway,” Shima said sighing a little as they got out of the café.

 

“Wait wait wait,” the waitress said just as they were leaving, “a little gift.” The waitress smirked as she handed Rin what seems to be another shake to go. “By the way don’t worry it’s a gift I always give to well behaved demons,” the waitress said winking a little before going back to work.

“Huh you mean she could see all of this time?” Bon asked shocked.

“I guess so,” Shima said laughing a little from the comment, “and yes Rin is a real well behaved demon.” Shima smirked and started to ruffle Rin’s head laughing a bit making Rin blush and pout a little.

“Either way let’s get going,” Bon said getting them on the bus back to True Cross Academy.


	6. Accidents and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a little unsavory surprise but hey at least Martin is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I want to get back into the swing of things so please be patient, also I have some ideas in the works that you might see within the week.
> 
> With joy  
> Propofthedead

Rin was smiling happily letting out a small yawn every now again as they rode to back to True Cross Academy. Leaning on Bon slightly as he continued to yawn tail wrapping around his arm in a way of security. Bon looked at Shima who was smiling at that this small action nudging at Bon to tell him to make a move on the tired half demon. Bon letting out a small gulp looking down towards the demon he draped an arm over demon’s shoulder tail still coiled around it pressing itself against Bon’s muscular arms with the fur and fuzz Bon was in heaven while Shima could feel a few pangs of jealousy in his stomach.

“Thank you,” Bon mouthed over Rin at Shima who was seeming to be very jealous of the two buried it all under a smile and gave Bon a few reassuring nods. Meanwhile Rin was snuggling up to Bon almost like a small child would to get warmth but he seem to be awake still oddly enough.

“Man that was a lot of fun but I’m beat,” Rin said yawning the tip of his tail straightening out slightly from this action making the fur tuft tickle Shima’s hand make him giggle a little.

“Woah that thing really is soft Rin,” Shima said smiling a bit at this, giving the tuft of fur a light stroke. “How do you keep this so soft?” Shima asked smiling down at Rin.

“Huh oh it just stays fluffy,” Rin said blushing slightly a bit embarrassed at this he took a sip of his free milkshake. The tasty treat made his tail wriggle around Bon’s arm making him chuckle a bit.

“Rin stop it’s very ticklish,” Bon said in his very snappish matter again not used to be not being so snappish. Rin pouts and gives a small glare at Bon letting his tail uncoil from his arm pushing from him slightly.

“Now at True Cross Academy,” the bus system announced on the com.

“Well either way lets head back ok?” Shima offered smiling as he got up with Bon getting up as well with his plain Chocobo plush in his arm along with Rin’s blue Chocobo under his arm. Bon headed up carrying them for the ride since Rin got the extra shake from the lady.

Rin nods and stands up but he felt his behind become heavier as poop fell out of his butt. Rin stilled and blushed wanting to cry out in surprise but he couldn’t do that now with the two of them around him. “How the fuck did I not feel that!” Rin thought in panic trying to keep his panic in his mind ending up with a blush on his face as he slowly walked off the bus careful not to mush the mess around his seat. “Calm down Rin you need to stay calm,” Rin thought to himself hoping to god and maybe his father if he wasn’t a dick to help him out.

Bon and Shima smelled something rather natsy when Rin stood up, “man did someone cut one loose,” Shima said gagging a little at the powerful smell. Looking around seeing a few people around on the bus and see Rin with a blush, “oh Rin at least own up to it,” Shima said teasing him a little at the jab.

Bon lets out a scoff at this but looks at Rin curiously looking at his seat seeing that there was something odd about it like…. nah that can’t be true. “Either way let’s get going I’m very sure Rin has homework to finish before Sensei gets back from his mission,” Bon said still ever so serious handing Rin his blue Chocobo who tucked it under his arm as he finished the shake as they got off of the bus. Rin nods just wanting to get to out of this situation as possible.

“Well either way see you guys on Monday thanks for the fun day you two,” Rin said and quickly waddled off still blushing hotly from his diaper being messy. Chocobo under his arm hugging him close in nervousness feeling a bit smaller from this embarrassment leaving a confused Shima and Bon in his wake.

“Huh that was a bit weird huh,” Shima said looking at Rin making his way over to the haunted dormitory. “But hey at least he seemed to enjoy this outing, er your welcome,” Shima said looking at Bon with a giant grin on his face, making the tall teen groan at the ‘your welcome’. “Oh come on this was all done because you were too chicken to ask him by yourself,” Shima said a bit teasingly smiling at his punkish friend who was still holding the Chocobo.

“Alrigth alright thank you for setting this up,” Bon said walking back to his dorm with a heavy sigh smirking at the yellow plushie. “I still think there is something wrong with oku-moron,” Bon said thinking about what he possibly saw with Rin’s backside not entirely sure what he saw but he was going to find out one way or another.

“Oh come on Bon he probably was just nervous still since you did declared that you hate his guts and everything,” Shima said making Bon take a sour expression. “Sorry sorry sorry…” Shima said backing up a little in fear at the wrath of the monk who let out a deep sigh giving the pink haired ‘play-boy’ a small glare and tch.

“Either way it can wait till Monday,” Bon said rolling his eyes a little grumbling slightly annoyed at the pink haired monk as they head back to their dorm tired from the fun day with the bastard child of hell.

 

Rin sighed as he shut the door behind himself and starts panting taking his pants off seeing his three layers of thin diapers very soaked and in the back he saw what he feared most right now, bulging lumps with the smell to back up the fact of what he did. “How did this happen!?!” Rin yelled blushing fully from embarrassment tail sparking up blue in response to his emotions and displeasure. Quickly waddling up the stairs he went into the bathroom and strip out of everything and took a shower sighing as he got clean. 

Amaimon hummed as he snuck through the widow of the dorm which Rin kept his baby stuff on hand with his normal neutral and apathetic behavior pulling out the Moogle plush that he accidental broke while teasing Rin all back together and with a tiny surprise inside. Amaimon set it down on the bed with the note Mephisto had wrote for him but made him read and quickly left the dormitory as not to get in trouble with the elder brother between the two. 

As the Moogle plushie shook before a doll shaped demon came out of the stitches, known as a Shuppette, keeping the shape of the plushie it was harboring. The Shuppette smiled with its zipper lips and go over to where Rin keeps his diapers and changing supplies. Tilting his head a little as if trying to hear something, hearing the water rain down in the bathroom he takes a look at the package of the few diapers Rin has left and gets to work. With simple magic and curses he made the already present diapers a bit thicker with a few underlying curses to help encourage this side of Rin and makes a three more of those diapers slipping them into the package like it was nothing to worry about. After twenty-fives minutes of hard work the demon heard the water turn off and start going back into the Moogle plush as if nothing happened in the first place.

Rin was still very nervous of what just happened, “it gotta be a one-time thing right?” Rin questioned himself still very unsure of himself, but he felt oddly relieved once he was out of public eye and away from the two ex-wires. Rin entered his special room and immeadiately spotted the Moogle plush bringing his blue chocobo with him he let out a small cheer, “Martin!” Rin jumped on the bed happily and hugged the plush close to himself. Meanwhile the Shuppette smile within the plushie thinking of just how to make his master proud with his task. “Sorry for breaking him,” the note read making Rin smile lightly thinking that Amaimon was having a change of heart of some sort.

Rin looked at the diapers and hummed slightly in thought, “Well I did have that one accident maybe just one…. Just in case,” Rin reasoned with himself as he put himself in the diaper with plenty of baby powder to make sure to not have a rash. Rin let out a sigh of contentment as he was in the diaper to him it just felt right. Not even noticing that his diaper was a bit thicker than normal making him hum happily. Not even thinking noticing the curses added to his diaper.  
With a yawn Rin climbed into the bed bunk in a diaper and shirt hugging the plushies close to himself as the Shuppette smiled and waited to start having fun with his dreams.

 

Mephisto sighed in his office seeing that Amaimon did his job without getting into a fight again. “Hmmm should I warn Yukiko about this regression or not,” Mephisto said questioning himself happily. Amaimon was sucking on a sucker mumbling a response to Mephisto that nobody would really understand. “Hmmm I think I’ll tell him about it later,” Mephisto said gaining his usual wide smile on his face thinking of all the possibilities he could enter on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want there to be a threesome between Rin, Shima and Bon. I'm just not so sure if I want to do that but I think it could be fun or at the very least have Rin in the middle of a tug of war type scenario.


End file.
